The Story Of Four Friends
by Narnian Dreams
Summary: Who doesn't like to explore the Great city of Camelot? Join Melissa, Christina, Kevin and Dilan on their adventures in Camelot. Making Melissa's humble wish into reality, would they be able to help Merlin and Arthur on there journey to complete their Destiny? Includes 4 OCs. Ratings may change!


**Hi People! So It's just me here! This is my new story! I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a long time. I am having a major writer's block these days so I just started putting up this. So a Merlin fanfic after all! **

**Disclaimer- I Don't Own Merlin. I only own my ocs **

**So Let's begin...**

* * *

**_Melissa's P.O.V._  
**

"Common Kevin" I screamed at him from the T.V. lobby "The show is almost started"

I looked at my other two friends Christina and Dilan who were sitting next to me on the sofa waiting patiently to start the show.

_"In a land of Myth and a time of magic,_

_The destiny of a great kingdom,_

_Rests on the shoulders of a young man,_

_His name,_

_Merlin"_

We all stared with open mouths as the final episode of Merlin T.V. show started. We were watching every episode from the day it started telecasting on the T.V. It was fun watching it with my friends.

I guess I'll just start up giving the introductions.

My name is Melissa Lake and I am 17 years old. My best friend is Christina White and she is the most kind hearted person I know. She has beautiful dark wavy hair and hazel eyes. The other two people that I must introduce to you is my other two friends, Kevin Davis and Dilan Matthews. But most common name for both of them is 'idiots.' But don't get me wrong, I'm just being sensible.

Anyway we were friends since our ninth grade at school. Since then we went everywhere together. And every weekend we use to go to someone's house and watch a movie or a T.V. show together. So today we were watching the final episode of the Merlin T.V. series at Kevin's house.

When the show ended we talked about it. We were sad to see it end. "Next week we'll watch Doctor Who together" said Dilan finally.

"No No children" said a voice from behind. We turned to see who it was. Kevin's Mom!"No more shows for you all, until your Advance Level exams are over"

"Oh common Mom! We have only the weekends" cried Kevin.

"No way Kevin, as I said, NO more movies or shows to you all. From tomorrow, you should all bend your heads into your books. And I shall be calling your parents too" and then she left.

"Damn the exams" cried Dilan. "I hate it when they say 'study, study, study'"

"But they are right Dilan. It's for our own good!" said Christina.

"But-" Dilan tried to argue but I stepped in.

"No one can change our Destiny Dilan, and no one can escape it" I said truing to imitate the Dragon's voice. There was a slight pause before we all roared into laughter.

"Wow!" said Kevin, his brown eyes sparkling after so much laughter. "Thanks Mel"

I smiled. "Anytime. Now let's arrange this mess, otherwise we have to be ready to get scolded by your mother"

We quickly got up and started cleaning the T.V. lobby. In few minutes we were done, and were saying good by to Kevin and his parents before we went to our own houses.

I went to my room and had a fine bath before I curled myself on the bed. Phew! Form tomorrow we should start studying! For me It's the most awful thing in the world! And we won't be able to be together to watch a show for a long time.

I curled in my bed keeping a little wish in my mind. _"I wish four of us could be together and have at least another adventure again"_

* * *

**_Melissa's P.O.V_**

I opened my eyes in an unfamiliar room. I could feel the mattress was soft and cosy, and I was sure that I'm not lying in my usual bed. Even though I could see everything as blur, I bolted upright to see what happened to me.

"Milady! Are you alright?" I heard a voice next to me.

'Milady? What the hell is happening?' I turned to see who just talked and found a not-too-familiar face looking at me. But I recognized it.

"Angel?" Yeah I think I'm going mad! because staring right at me was Angel Coulby! "Wh- Where am I?"

"It's Guinevere, Milady and you are in Camelot" she replied "Are you alright?"

"Yeah- Er- It's just- I just got a slight headache" I mumbled.

"Do you want me to get Gaius, Milady?"

"No- No I'm fine. It's just nothing"

"Would you mind if I go and bring your breakfast here?"

'"Yeah, Yeah, fine Gwen"

"And Milady the king wanted you to be present at the execution today"

"What?" I just couldn't take it any longer.

"King Uther wanted you to be present at the execution today"

Oh My God! Now I really think that I am mad! I had to literary stop from pinching myself.

"Oh" I said speechless.

"Common now I'll get you dressed and bring your breakfast" said Gwen probably thinking that I'm going to do something out of sense. Well she was right, I was going to hit my head my head on the wall to see if I will recover.

After sometime I was walking between the corridors of the castle trying to figure out everything. First of all I'm in Camelot. I met Gwen and she said about an execution today. I was just walking when I heard my name calling behind me.

"Melissa?"

I turned to see who it was and found my self looking at two familiar people in front of me. They were none other than Kevin and Dilan!

* * *

**So this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to Review and let me know what you think. Don't forget to follow and favorite this story!**

**Who want Chocolate Biscuit Pudding? :) **


End file.
